Angel Butler
by spiritjumper
Summary: Little Lady Elizabeth, my Master's dearly betrothed, at death's door she is saved by a guardian angel. Now, if this angel would form a contract with me, I could revel in the delicious flavor of a truly divine soul. Oh, Master? You don't think you're going to devour her soul before I do, do you? Angel Butler. You see, I'm simply one Hell of a butler. (Updating Weekly)
1. Chapter 1

"Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford: that is your charge," he read in a booming voice from a list in his left hand. A quarter maid handed me her papers. "Take care of her would you?" He said with a nonchalant wave of his hand and dismissed me.

Turning back, I answered obediently, "Yes, Your Grace."

Many years passed and I followed little Lady Elizabeth as she grew up. She spent much of her time at the estate of her betrothed, one Ciel Phantomhive. Darkness seemed to surround him and his family as tragedy after tragedy ravaged the household. On the day the Phantomhive estate burned to the ground, I watched Lady Elizabeth cry. She wept for hours, an all consuming sorrow for the tragic loss of her closest friend and companion. I watched and waited, miserable for I could do nothing. Translucent as pale morning sunlight I wrapped my arms around her, sleek wings outstretched protectively, trying to send her warm thoughts and hoping to ease her pain if only a little. Lady Elizabeth seemed to me, the most kind, sweet, and pure spirit this world had to offer; an unconscionable contrast to the Phantomhives. She was more than a charge to me, much more.

One day, the Phantomhive boy returned, a new butler in toe. He was in fact a demon, and while aware of the sinful contract between the butler and the boy, I did nothing. I watched him save my Lady, only wishing I too had the power to do so, though the plight of a guardian angel forbids us from intervening in the life of our charge unless given express instruction to do so by the higher power. And so, I watched in envy as again and again Lady Elizabeth fell into danger and was saved by the demon and little Lord Phantomhive.

However….

There came a day not three years later when Lord Phantomhive and the demon contracted to him were away, God knows where, and I received word that my dear Lady Elizabeth was scheduled to die. It came as a terrible surprise. She would be struck by a carriage and lay on her death bed, wishing in vain that Lord Phantomhive be by her side. Her final words would be "Ciel, Ciel, where have you gone now, my Ciel?" I had thought Lady Elizabeth would live a long and happy, if not tragic life surrounded by people who cared about her.

I was heartbroken at the thought of having to abandon her to such a sickening fate and so I decided to beg the higher power to extend her life. I pleaded with them. "Lady Elizabeth is a kind person with the purest of hearts. If she were to live, I know she would bring happiness to all around her. Please, spare her!"

A booming laughter echoed throughout the marble chambers. A warm but sickening sound that demanded attention, yet to me seemed to squander sense. "All must eventually die. If we were to let her live, what would that mean to all who died before her? How about those even better than herself? There is nothing can stop her fate now. She will die and join us. Rejoice!"

I wept before all, hiding my heart behind a smile, and when the time of her death came and I was to see her off, instead I flew to her, down from the sky. Others of my kind realized what I was doing and chased after me. With a grim look and tears prickling my eyes, I grabbed Elizabeth from in front of the carriage, just before it marred her, scooping her up in my arms and ran. The moment I touched her with the intent of saving her life my body became human, however, the angels would not stop in their pursuit. Many people stared curiously at us as I ran with lady Elizabeth in my arms through the bustling city, turning down alleys and bursting through stores. None but I could see our pursuers as they flew overhead. "Um, excuse me lady?" Elizabeth began to speak, "I'm grateful you saved me and all, but what are we running from? You seem quite startled."

We stopped behind a store once I was sure we had lost them. She placed her small, soft little hands on either side of my face and looked at me with concern. "Are you okay?" I panted heavily as I leaned against the wall, spotting a set of moving crates filled with straw. I took her to them and set her down but not before telling her, "Please Lady Elizabeth, I'm your friend and you must trust me. Stay here and stay hidden." She nodded and thought to speak but I closed the lid before she could.

I ran.

I ran making sure the angels caught back up with me before I fled the city, making my way through the boggy countryside until coming upon a cave. Making use of it, I lured the angels inside where the dark was my ally. In my defiled human form, I no longer glowed white like my angel counterparts. The air was musty and the rocks, slippery. I kept moving. Puddles littered the cave floor. I let out a gasp as my foot fell through one much deeper than it appeared. I looked back where the glow of the angels was drawing nearer and sunk into the waters in front of me. From below, I watched the host of angels in their glittering forms hover inches above the waters' surface. Ethereal. They were beautiful with their long white robes flowing behind them. They looked around and continued down the path. A minute or so later, when I was sure they were far enough away and I could no longer hold my breath, I left the pond dripping wet. Fleeing the cave, I returned to the city where I found Lady Elizabeth and took to the only place I knew we might be safe, the Phantomhive Estate.


	2. Chapter 2

"Young Master, we have almost arrived. It's been over a year since the last time we visited the estate. Yet," Sebastian cast a leering gaze at his master, a slight shadow of distain, "you don't seem too pleased to be returning."

"I don't care for this mundane place. I just came to collect the rest of my things."

In the past year, Ciel and Sebastian traveled near and far. Ciel was enjoying the freedom and clarity that came with his metamorphosis into a demon, while Sebastian was charged with leading him along his new path, teaching him everything about demons; how they interact, and especially, who their enemies are. There was the Church to be weary of, for one, but they must also watch out for demon hunters. And then there were the angels…

"I'de say it's about time." The carriage pulled up to the Manor, the horses coming to a smooth halt. Sebastian opened the door graciously and fell in toe behind his master as they arrived at the door.

"Ciel!" the familiar cry of Lady Elizabeth sounded as she crashed into Ciel, wrapping him in a hug and throwing them both into Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian grunted rather indignantly at the touch. From across the room, he spied an unfamiliar face. A young woman was waiting beside the other servants Mai-Rin, Bardroy, Finny, and chibi-Tanaka all of whom greeted the young master with great joy and congratulated him on his welcome return.

"I'm amazed they managed not to burn down the place," Ciel mumbled to Sebastian who smiled in turn, however Sebastian's gaze was fixed on the stranger standing beside Elizabeth. Ciel took notice of Sebastian's intent stare and followed his gaze to the woman. "Lizzy, who is this?"

"Oh, this is my friend Claira. She says we have to stay here for a while. I hope you don't mind."

"Er-No, not at all," muttered Ciel. He was used to Elizabeth's antics, but this was rather unusual. Why did this woman insist on staying here? He wondered.

"This is great!" exclaimed Lady Elizabeth. "Now I get to spend all the time in the world with my Ciel!" She grabbed his hands and pulled him into a dance in the center of the room.

"Hey, I want to dance too!" cried Finny as he grabbed Mai-Rin's hand.

"Oi, be careful!" yelled Bardroy.

"Excuse me my Lord, but mightn't I have a word with you?" asked Elizabeth's new friend, Claira. Her voice was like butter, an incredibly smooth and melodic sound. She stood with her hands clasped together. Her face held a kind of innocent beauty with a sweet smile and eyes like a mirror, honest to a fault. She met Sebastian's gaze and a chill filled the air. Sebastian continued to stare at her, a look that under the guise of anyone else would appear as nothing more than inquisitive, but to Ciel, Sebastian's eyes held a curious determination of sorts. This piqued his interest.

"Of course. We can talk in my study," answered Ciel and he turned up the stairs.

A surreptitious smile spread over Sebastian's lips as he bowed low and motioned with a gloved hand…

"This way, Lady."


End file.
